


Kayleigh's ceilidh

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh attend a Highland Wedding.





	1. A Highland Gatherings

“ Scotland ? “ 

“ Yes Scotland “ 

“ Hoots och I man the noo “ she giggled. “ see you Jimmy “

“ They don't talk like that , that's verging on racist “ he said seriously. 

“ Keep your vest on Freddy , there's only me and you here” she huffilly replied.

“ Me dad would have gone ape you talking like that:” 

“ Why it's only a bit of fun ?” 

“Cause he was Scottish that's why, born and raised in Edinburgh,Nana and grandad moved down here when he was in his late teens “.

“ Oh I'm sorry John, I didn't know, I didnt mean to cause offence. anyway am I forgiven can I still go ? Please? “She pouted.

“ Course , Tam said to bring you as my plus one,” 

“Tom “ 

“ Tam” 

“ It's Tom T O M John Tom !” 

“ Not up there it's not, Tom is Tam , Bob is Boaby or Rab “ 

“Thought they spoke English like what we does “ she smiled at her own funny.

“ It's just a regional thing ,we do it in all “ 

“ What's Kayleigh in regional then ?” 

“ Kayleigh “ 

“ Yes what is it in regional ?” 

“ It's still bloody Kayleigh “”

“ How boring “ 

“ Sorry “ 

“ What's John in regional ? “ 

“ #$##$” he deliberately mumbled. 

“ What ? “ 

“ It's Jock, pronounced joke, or jockey” 

“ I prefer John “ 

“ Good “ 

“ Ok Jock ,sorry John, what's happening then and when is it ?”

 

“ Two weeks on Saturday, my cousin Maree is getting married in a converted byre near Aviemore, mum and Nana were going to go , but with nana putting her back out ,they phoned to say they would have to cancel. So uncle Tom phoned to see if I could go, Maree and me get on really well, and she had asked him to phone me , numbers were limited you see. “

“ Where we staying ?” 

“ Uncle Tam has us booked into a hotel in town, short taxi ride to and from the venue. I'll pick my kilt up there “

“ Kilt , are you seriously going to wear a kilt John, seriously , a proper Kilty kilt ?“ she looked at him wide eyed .

He swallowed hard, expecting an excruciating leg pulling.

“Yes it's a Scottish family wedding, the men wear kilts, if they like and I like “

“Oh John that's fantastic, you'll look so handsome, Oh we must get lots of photos, kilts are so brilliant looking , I can't wait. My John a handsome Kilty. It's going to be fantastic I just know it “ she clapped her hands excitedly. 

“ Good I'm looking forwards to it too “ he said squeezing her hand. “ I thought we could book the Friday off, drive up early get there early afternoon meet the family, relax a bit “ 

“ Then put your kilt on ?” 

“ No that's for Saturday afternoon “ 

“ Party pooper “ she smiled “ I've always found kilts to be quite a turn on you know ?“ 

“ Might just try it to make sure it fits “ 

“ Thought you would “ she giggled .

“ I might take that new evening dress I bought” 

“ Something shorter would be more practical for the dancing “ 

“ I can dance in my evening dress” 

“ Believe me Kayleigh, not the type of dancing we're going to be doing you won't. Best pack flip flops or your converse too” 

“ Really ? “ John “ Seriously ?”

“ Very really , you won't have experienced anything like it in your life !”.

“ A Scottish wedding dance, my first ever” 

“ Ceilidh “ 

“ What ?” 

“ It's called a ceilidh, spelt different from your name but sounds the same. It's basically a good natured party with music and dancing , and a bit of fun “ 

“ Hair, nails, facial, waxing …..” Kayleigh started to rhyme off what she would need. It was a long list and John stopped listening at ….” heel protectors for my day shoes “ 

In the end they decided they would work Wednesday, and drive up early Thursday to have even more time together. John had found a trip for them to go on. Given Kayleigh's love of all things Christmas he thought the Reindeer walk where you got to feed Santa's helpers would be right up her street. And there was a wildlife park with polar bears nearby, she was going to love it. He had phoned and booked the hotel room for the Thursday, Friday and following Monday , it would be a mini holiday for them. His uncle Tam had organised a barbecue at his house for the Sunday, but only the closest family and friends were invited, John and Kayleigh amongst them.

They had left their house in Bolton at 6am,ish. They made good time up the A676, onto the M61, the M6 and on to the M74. Kayleigh had fallen asleep within the first hour and John was happy listening to his music as he drove. Around 10 he approached the Services at Stirling , his bladder had long since waved the white flag, he had to go. He pulled up ,and as he switched off Kayleigh woke up.

“Oh I'm bursting for a wee John, I'll see you inside “ with that she was out the car. 

John watched her walk away, admiring the view sure enough , but also shaking his head in bewilderment,

“ Only you Kitson only you”

When John came out the gents , he saw Kayleigh in the food queue, she motioned him to get a table for them. 

“ Sorry “ she said as she handed him his baguette and coffee, “ Were you bored having no one to listen to ? “ 

“No it were fine , the time flew in , you must have needed the nap though you only got 10 hrs last night “ 

“ Yea must have right enough “ she said not noticing his sarcasm.

“ More than halfway there though, reckon another 2 hours or so” 

“ John “ she said leaning in conspiratorially “ Where are we , where in Scotland is this ?” 

“ Just outside Stirling , near Bannockburn , lovely castle apparently but dad said it was a poor imitation of Edinburgh “ 

“1314” 

“ Eh ,no it's 10.24 “ he looked at his watch.

“ Battle of Bannockburn John, 1314, an amateur Scottish army of about 5 thousand beat England's 20 thousand strong professional army, knights and all, Robert the Bruce was his name I think.”

“ Cosmo ?”

“ History channel, Thursday 7pm. I watch when you're on late night, very informative John, you should watch it sometime. “ she smiled her how clever am I smile.

They were back in the car , and after promising her they would visit the battlefield on the way home they headed north again, after only 10 mins the castle and another building John identified as the Wallace Monument came into view, Kayleigh almost had them in a ditch in her enthusiasm to take pictures.

“ Give over will you woman , I'm driving here “ 

“ I want to see them too, John when we head back, ok “ 

“ We'll see,” 

“ Well we'll see if the hotel has single beds shall we ?“ 

“ Are you serious ?” John asked looking at her.

“ Very serious, I want to see them ok ?“ 

“Ok , we'll visit on their way back”

The trip up the A9 was uneventful, Kayleigh and John both admiring the change in scenery, how it was getting more hilly, and there were a lot more trees, the colours were vibrant.

As they got nearer Aviemore, they seemed to swap personalities, John started to get excited at meeting his Scottish family again, Kayleigh was getting a little apprehensive, what if they didn't like her, and what if she embarrassed John, what if she just didn't fit in. Well she would soon know.

AVIEMORE 5 MILES the sign said.

They pulled into the little hotel car park and signed in, their room was lovely , lots of tartan, wood and stags heads but warm, and cosy and had a 4 poster bed, which Kayleigh was busy bouncing on . 

John had text his uncle Tam to tell him they had arrived , whilst in reception. Just as Kayleigh patted the bed next to her and winked at him, his phone rang.

“ We're in the bar John, you bringing your Mrs to meet us or not then?” asked uncle Tam. 

“ Be right there uncle Tam, see you in a tick “ John hung up and smiled at Kayleigh.

“ Let’s go love time to meet the Highland Redmonds”. He could see the apprehension on her face , the wide eyes, the chewing of the lower lip. 

“ They'll love you Kayleigh, honest to God, were getting we'd in 8 weeks so as far as they're concerned you're family already, and we're all a big happy family, so let's go “

He could see her expression change, she quickly fluffed her hair , touched up her makeup took John's hand ,and pulled him to the door.

The entered the bar and were greeted by John's uncle Tom , his aunt Mary his cousins Connor and Ross. John introduced Kayleigh to them individually, and he could see both her and their smiles were genuine. 

Aunty Mary motioned Kayleigh to sit by her, 

“ Those four will end up talking utter bollocks shortly love , best sit here where common sense prevails” she said loudly. 

“ All right Mary “ Tom said “ Don't have Kayleigh thinking bad of us “

Kayleigh noticed how much Tom looked like John or vice versa, whereas Connor and Ross looked like Paul, no accounting for genetics .

“ John “ a loud woman's voice came from the bar, John got up and turned, 

“ Maree, where you been, bloody late again,? “ John replied.

John walked over to her, and she , much to Kayleigh's surprise and delight, lifted him clean off his feet and swung him round in a huge hug, 

John pulled her across to the table, 

“ This Maree, is my lovely Kayleigh “ 

“ Kayleigh this is…..” 

“ I think she can work out who I am John ,Jesus, you just said my name, “ 

“ Bloody Redmond men Kayleigh love” she said kissing Kayleigh's cheek“ Thick as pig shit sometimes, so they are “ 

Kayleigh giggled. 

“ Shove up love” , she said” we have to stick together,in case the stupid rubs off on us” 

“ Well Kayleigh love ,” said Maree” welcome to the Redmond wedding,, I'm so glad you could come, at least with aunty Joan and great aunt Rose not coming we don't need to worry about catching the menopause ” 

Kayleigh choked on her fresh orange and burst out laughing .

“ Behave Maree “ said Mary smiling ,” that's Kayleigh's in laws ,” 

“ Bloody outlaws more like “ Maree said under her breath , much to Kayleigh's amusement .

“ Kayleigh” Maree continued “ I don't want to appear rude but can I ask , your hair ?”

Kayleigh looked in the bar mirror,trying to find a fault .

“ Oh no love it's perfect , but can I ask is that your natural colour ? “ 

“ Yes “ 

“ Owen , my fiance is the same natural colour, it's wonderful” 

“ Kayleigh” John said a little later ,over the girls conversation, “ Uncle Tam, the guys and me are going to the Pub for a catch up, you ok here ?” 

Kayleigh knew by his tone he was both letting her know and asking if it was ok at the same time.

“ I'm fine John, I'll catch up with you later” she gave him a little smile and a wave.

“ Right, I'll phone a taxi “ said Maree sometime later, “ I'm getting my nails done in Grantown later, and I want to make sure I get there in time”

“ I'll take you “ said Kayleigh “ John won't take the car if he's drinking, and I haven't had one yet, we can chat on the way , as long as you navigate “ 

“ Great idea, let's go now,we can get a nice afternoon tea if we're lucky “ .

John had a great afternoon , several more cousins and friends from his youthful holidays had joined them . Kayleigh and Maree were becoming friends they had the same sense of humour, and interests, Maree worked in an Inverness supermarket, so she was well versed in store intrigue. Whilst having afternoon tea Maree had asked who did Kayleigh's makeup, she was gobsmacked when Kayleigh had said she did.

“ Really it's really good, perfect , I can't seem to ever get it right, I either look ill  
if I've not got enough, or Danny La Rue when it's too much”

“ I did most of a beauticians course , hair and makeup I can do. I draw the line at waxing “ 

“ Would you do me an enormous favour Kayleigh, if you don't mind I mean ?”

“If I can Maree, ‘course I would “

“ Would you do my wedding makeup ? Yours is faultless”

Kayleigh felt 10 feet tall, Maree must be impressed, no woman would ask that unless she meant it, favourite cousins wife to be or not.

“ I'd be honoured Maree,of course I will” 

Maree grabbed Kayleigh in a hug, Kayleigh was sure she felt a rib crack.

Kayleigh dropped Maree at her parents house , and headed back to the hotel.

Kayleigh got back to the room before John, put her phone on silent and went for a nap.  
John phoned her several times, when she didn't answer he phoned Maree.

“ Is Kayleigh still with you Maree?

“ No John, you didn't tell me she was a drinking lightweight, I had to put her to bed earlier, but don't worry, most of the sick washed out , oh look I have to go bye “ 

John sighed as he looked at the phone,

He opened the room door, Kayleigh woke and smiled at him, 

“ I've had a wonderful day John, Maree wants me to do her wedding makeup, how special is that “ 

“ The bugger said she had to put you to bed drunk, said you were a lightweight”

“ An orange ,two teas a coffee and a diet coke, that's hard core surely, you and her are similar in many ways you know “ 

“ Want to go get dinner then ? “ 

“ Let's find a Chinese “ she said almost sprinting out the door.

All thoughts of a romantic interlude on a four poster were quashed later that evening. John had a shower and did his teeth. As he got into bed Kayleigh smiled and went into the bathroom when she emerged 10 mins later wearing only her most seductive smile John was already in a deep sleep. 

“ Good job I love you so much , Mr Redmond ,night night ,” she said kissing his forehead.

 

They had got up just in time for breakfast ,after which John announced, 

“ I've planned a few things for today, hope you like them “ 

“ Anything with you will be wonderful John, just being with you makes my day “ 

The smile she gave him melted his heart again, god he loved her so much it hurt sometimes.

He headed South again and Kayleigh soon spotted a wildfire park sign, after their little monkey escapade she doubted that's where they were growing, but they kept following the signs, eventually it was obvious, Kincraig , the home of the polar bear. 

“ I love polar bears John, but you know that , I guess that's why you brought me” she kissed him on the cheek.

“I hope we see them , they are notoriously difficult to breed in captivity , but the programme they have here is successful, it's the envy of many places “ she casually said.

She wasn't disappointed, there was little traffic in the park today, so they had plenty time to park up and watch the polar bears in their pool. Kayleigh never spoke all the time they were there. Even after they drove around the rest of the park, she only looked at John and smiled, not a word. 

“ Thank you “ she said as they drove out the gate, and squeezed his hand. He couldn't look at her too often, the road to the next experience was winding and undulating, but he was sure she was smiling and gently crying .

“ Never bloody understand women “ he thought.

By the time he pulled up on the verge near the Glenmore visitor centre, she had composed herself.

“ Here put these on “ he said handing her her walking boots from the back seat. “ I'll be back in a minute” 

Five minutes later he was back, a huge grin on his face. He opened the boot and put his walking boots on. Then got back in the car.

“ Don't keep me in suspenders John, what you planned now?” 

“ Just wait and you'll find out , trust me I think you'll love it “ 

He sat watching his rear view mirror , soon she heard a car horn repeatedly honking, at that a car with a set of antlers on its roof passed them . John along with five or six other cars pulled out and followed in its wake. 

They followed it up a steep winding road and on into a roughly circular car park. All the occupants got out most wearing walking shoes or boots and sensible jackets like John had insisted on.

A man perhaps in his sixties with a ruddy complexion ,was lifting a sack of sorts out of the car with the antlers. 

“ Good afternoon everybody , I'm Ian and I'm your guide, is everybody here ready to feed some reindeer ?”

John looked at Kayleigh, she was standing with her hand covering her mouth, a look of delight on her face. She caught John's eye and grinned . She looked more excited than the kids present.

A long walk took them up a hill, over a bridge and up into reindeer country, there were hundreds. Ian lectured all about reindeer, then shouted to the reindeer to come get fed, they did dozens of them. Kayleigh front and centre, feeding as many as she could , a never-ending stream of questions , all answered good naturedly by Ian. Little by little people drifted back to their cars, john and Kayleigh amongst the last. 

“Did you feed many ?” she asked as they changed footwear. 

“None” 

“ Sorry was I hogging them ?” she giggled.

“ They scare me, anything with horns or antlers, bulls, cows, goats , deer ,reindeer all scare the bejesus out of me, strange as that may seem” 

“ But why did you ?, I mean if your afraid why do this ?, why put yourself through this ?”

“ I thought you'd like it, and you did, so it was worth it to me” 

She turned quickly so her back was to him, John tied his shoes and looked up, her shoulders were shaking , this time he was sure she was crying. He walked over, turned her to him and held her tight.

“ What's wrong love, have I been an arse again and not noticed ?”

“ Everything you do for me, every gift every surprise , every trip like this is , perfect John, just perfect” 

“ I'm completely lost Kayleigh, your crying cause I've got it right ,is that it ,or am I being thick?”

“ I feel like, I can't put it into words, someday I will ,but I can't now. But Mr .Redmond it's happy tears, I'm so happy “ 

“ I aim to please, Miss Kitson “ he winked . 

“ Let's go eat John, I'm bloody famished” 

“ The hotel has venison on tonight “ he remarked.

“John !!”

“ What ? , oh yea sorry “

After dinner they went for a stroll through Aviemore, that didn't take long granted, as they had an early start tomorrow, they decided on an early night . Having learned from the previous evening, Kayleigh used the bathroom first, as she slipped under the duvet, John went in to use the facilities. When he came out, Kayleigh flung off the duvet, she had used John's absence to get naked, and patted the bed beside her.

“ Would you mind if we didn't tonight,? “ 

“ Are you ok John, not a problem is there , little John ok.? “ she asked teasingly 

“ What ?, god no nothing like that, I'd like to talk that's all “ 

“ Ok fine with me “ she pulled the duvet back over herself. 

The words fine with me, the way they were said and the look on her face, gave John the distinct impression ,things were not fine with her.

“ I do things for you because I want to you know, not to get my leg over, and I don't want you to think otherwise. Today was because you love Christmas things such as reindeer, and as the only wild herd is here I thought why not, when will she get another chance. The only polar bears in Scotland are here too so why not ?. I don't do it to get a treat “ he said, perhaps, no definitely harsher than he had just rehearsed.

He stood waiting for her to explode, still waiting . 

“ I never thought you did , I do things for you that I know you will enjoy , and it's because I love you, and I know you love me, so I know you're doing it for the same reason , sometimes you think too much John “ 

She stretched and did an obviously fake yawn. 

“ I'm tired now John, night night” she pulled the duvet around her and turned her back to a still standing John. John climbed in and tried to snuggle up. 

“ Keep off, your bloody freezing John, heat up first “ “you had your chance , no chance now,” she thought , she smiled to herself as she drifted off .

 

She woke up in the morning , her right leg and arm draped over John, as she opened her eyes, John was looking at her smiling . 

“ Morning darling , sorry about last night “ he said, “ What I meant to say was that I respect you “

“ I know you do” she took a deep breath and sighed. “ John I enjoy sex just as much as you do, it's not all about me giving you what you want you know, sometimes, like last night it was about you giving me what I wanted, but it's ok, I can handle rejection.” She smiled.” But don't you dare make a habit of it “ 

“ Promise I won't “ 

As John put his arm around her and moved in for a kiss, there was a loud knocking at the door. 

“ John I've got your kilt , John you up you lazy bugger ? ,John ?” the dulcet tone of Connors voice unmistakable. 

“ Wait till I get out of bed will you” shouted John 

Kayleigh dived into the bathroom , and ran the shower.

“ Sorry thought you would be up “ said Connor, “ Dad said he told you I'd bring it round between 10 and 11” 

“ Yes he did , Kayleigh is in the shower, I was getting ready to go in” 

“ Too much information John, anyway, I'm sure you know how to wear it , remember dagger in left sock for you, this time , and kneel down to get the right length, any other problems phone me, Ross or dad ok “ 

“ Ok buddy thanks again “ 

“See you later “ 

John hung the kilt outfit up and unzipped the cover, lovely he thought.

“ Ahem, “ he heard Kayleigh say from the bathroom door, “ Are you going to wash my back or not ? “ 

“ Most certainly” he was sure he covered the distance to the door faster than Usain Bolt.

 

Kayleigh and John had gone to Tom and Mary's house at 12, to allow Kayleigh to do Marees makeup. The girls that had come to do the hair and makeup for the rest of the wedding party, were at first a little put out to find someone else doing the bride, but they soon realised she knew her stuff, in fact at one point one of them asked how she got a particular look, 

“ Well I put this on first, and then …….” 

Maree looked at John, and saw him sitting looking at Kayleigh, never taking his eyes off her, eventually he felt her gaze , looked at Maree and smiled, she winked at him and gave a thumbs up. Kayleigh all the while chatting away to the stylists, mixing in as usual.

When the last of the stylists had gone, Kayleigh was having tea in the kitchen talking to Ross's wife Anna, Maree asked John for a minute in the Garden.

“ What's up? “ 

“ Where on earth did you find her? “ 

“ Kayleigh?” 

“ Who else ?” 

“Why ?” 

“ Don't take this the wrong way John, I love you but , she is so out of your league, you're punching way above your weight there, she is such a lovely person, bubbly, genuine completely natural, everybody loves her”

“ Am I being insulted here?” he said smiling .

“ No “ she punched his shoulder gently “ I'm so happy for you, I mean aunty Joan told mum how great she was, and how she had you wrapped around her little finger, and how she was your one, but she is so outgoing ,friendly and warm, im surprised she's your type that's all “ 

“ I don't know what she sees in me to be honest , but she loves me and for that I'm grateful, she's my world, my reason for living, I love her so much it hurts, know what I mean “ 

“ Yes I know I'm marrying the one who makes me feel like that today “ 

“ Eight bastard weeks I've to wait yet “ 

“ It'll soon fly in honest “ 

“ John , we need to go soon , I've my face to put on yet” Kayleigh said from the door. 

Maree linked arms with John and walked into the house. 

“ See you when your better dressed John” said Maree as they got into the car .

“ I can see you and Maree are close, like I am with my cousin Kelly “ Kayleigh said as they drove back to town.

“ She was letting me know what she thought of you “ 

“Oh ,right “ 

“ She wanted to know how a funny, warm , beautiful, friendly, outgoing woman like you ended up with a boring overweight, grumpy bugger like me” 

“ That was nice of her” 

“ What about the grumpy, boring overweight bugger bit ?” 

“ Well you said she knows you well didn't you? “ she laughed.


	2. Best night of my life ,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is better than Kayleigh ever imagined.

Kayleigh had put on her just above the knee dress, a pale pink off the shoulder flowery Ted Baker number, with shoes, bag and purse to match. She was going to use the bathroom mirror to finish her hair and fascinator. John was starting to get ready too,.

“Kayleigh stay in there when your done, it'll make a change for me to surprise you how I'm dressed okay ?” 

“ Okay Jock no problem ,but don't be all day, red hair and humidity don't get on “ she shouted back. 

“ Right I'm ready , brace yourself “ 

Kayleigh walked into the bedroom .

“Wow “ They said simultaneously. 

“ John you look fantastic , even better than I had imagined, so, so ,l don't know , so Scottish I suppose, turn round, give me the full effect” 

“ A bit of a belly is an advantage they reckon “ he looked at Kayleigh, she was standing wide eyed and surprisingly quiet .” Cat got your tongue? “ 

“ I'm lost for words John, I'm not educated enough to say how I feel “ 

“ Like it then ?” 

“ Absolutely love it, love you, it's fantastic honestly” She smiled “ Is that a knife“? she pointed to the top of his sock” 

“ Yes it's traditional it's a sgian duh , some are real, this one isn't “ 

“ Makes sense, don't let the Manc have anything sharp , he might turn nasty “ she giggled. 

“ Pride of Scotland tartan , Crail jacket, ghillie brogues , grey socks, bow tie to match kilt, dress Sporran, I'm dead chuffed with the outfit actually, my dad would be dead proud “ 

“ Almost as proud as me , but not quite “ she said squeezing his hand. 

“ Let's go “ he said linking arms with her. They had decided to take the car instead of a taxi, John wasn't drinking at the wedding , and Kayleigh could put her spare shoes and what not in the boot . She would have a few at the wedding , John might have a few at the barbeque and Kayleigh would drive from there. 

They arrived at the venue, everybody on the bride's side knew who she was,

“ Hello John nice to see you again , and you must be Kayleigh nice to meet you “ it was repetitive. 

Suddenly a six foot plus red headed man approached,

“ John buddy ,sorry I never managed to get to come see you , but I've been busy” he shook John's hand and then beamed at Kayleigh. 

“ Enchante madame “ he said kissing her hand.

“ Oh my “ said Kayleigh giggling .” Owen?” 

“The hair’s a giveaway isn't it, be honest ?”

“ Sort of “ 

“ It makes us stand out that's for sure. Maree told me I'd recognise you right away, look for a redhead with a grumpy git for company , guess that's you “ he continued 

“ I'm here you know ?” said John light heartedly.

“ See you both later, I've got to mingle , apparently “ 

“ He seems nice , very social “ she said 

“ Must be a redhead thing “ John smiled.

They walked around for a bit holding hands all the while, an act not unnoticed by Kayleigh, talking to people from both families, quite a few of the women commented on how good Kayleigh looked, she blushed more than John. Quite a few people asked for photos, Kayleigh was quite proud of how John was so well known and seemingly popular, She also saw more of his outgoing fun nature whilst he was here.

Soon they were all requested to take a seat , as the bride's arrival was imminent.   
Shortly thereafter the bridal march started and Maree and her bridesmaids made their entrance, to much oohs and ahhs, and a tear or two. John squeezed Kayleigh's hand , she lifted his and kissed it. Both of them imagining this moment ,they would share in a few short months.

The Humanist ceremony was filled with laughter, love and stories, John had been at a few, but to Kayleigh this was a mesmerising experience, no God's or holy father's just about people, she loved it. The bride and groom sharing stories of each other, and making their own vows. 

As the couple left to sign the register, the people talked amongst themselves, 

“ John,John “ 

“ What, ?” 

“ Can we have a humanist ceremony? I mean do we have time to change to one , I know we decided Catholic but that was shamazing “ her eyes were ablaze with excitement. 

“ No , we would have to move to Scotland, they're not legal in England “ 

“ Really , why? “ 

“ Don't know just are , only legal in Bonnie Scotland “ 

The bride And groom reappeared and headed outside, for photos, closely followed by both sets of guests. It was chillier now and Kayleigh shivered as the cool air hit her, John took off his jacket and put it round her shoulders, when she looked around it seemed that most of the men in kilts had done the same, they were going around in shirts and waistcoat, their partners with extra jackets around them. 

“ Another tradition,” wondered Kayleigh “or just good manners”, either way it was lovely.

A waitress was circulating with canapes, another with prosecco and another with fruit juice, John lifted enough for two.

The photographer was getting things arranged, it was a lovely day, and Kayleigh was loving being part of it. She was welcomed as a Redmond, and she loved it .

“ Kayleigh, Kayleigh, are you Kayleigh ?” asked a teenage girl, one of Owens nieces.

“ Yea that's me lovey , can I help you? “ 

“ Maree wants a picture with all the Redmond women in it , says you've to get your arse over there, no arguments she says “.

She looked at John and smiled, 

“ A Redmond woman ?” 

“ Told you, didn't I ? , well go on then “ he smiled at her.

After more official , and unofficial photos, a tartan clad MC asked the people to take their seats.

John and Kayleigh were sharing with Ross and Anna , Connor and his wife Fran, and Owens cousin Jack and his partner Alan. Whilst they were getting to know each other Kayleigh casually asked Jack and Alan,

“ No plus ones with you ?”

Jack looked at Alan and smiled.

“ We're friends of Dorothy, Kayleigh “ 

“ Okay” she replied,

She noticed John looking at her ,trying to hide a snigger.

“She must be at another table I guess” she said shrugging .

“I'll tell you later “ John replied, trying not to laugh.

 

The speeches of both Uncle Tam and Owen were hilarious, but the best man Bobby stole the show, he could be a stand up, the place was in an uproar,

John was laughing heartily, Kayleigh squeezed his arm in hysterics, 

“ I'm hurting she squealed, I think I'm going to wee, “ 

“ Don't you dare lady” 

“ Diana “ They said simultaneously and laughed even harder. There was no doubt to the rest of venue which table was having most fun. 

They then had a fantastic meal. The waitress placed mini fish and chips in front of Kayleigh, John had 6 little balls of something in breadcrumbs, on a salad base. 

“ What you got John? “ She asked noticing she was the only one with fish,

“ Haggis and…..” 

“Real haggis ?” 

“ Of course with black pudding “ John cut a few open to show the contents .

Kayleigh looked at John's plate , then at him, and then nodded

“ Okay then try it , but don't ask what's in it” 

Kayleigh forked up a piece of haggis , not noticing everyone at the table was watching for her reaction. She started chewing , then smiled at John. 

“ Oh yes “ she said “ I like that , I like that a lot” she gave John a particular look and raised her eyebrows at him.

“ Just as well I like fish “ said John, switching their plates around. 

“ Isn't it “ said Anna laughing .

The rest of the meal was as wonderful as the starter, as tea and coffee was served a plate of tablet arrived. Once again Kayleigh was in food heaven, she had a new favourite sweet .

Before they knew it the evening guests had started to arrive.

It was then the dances got underway, bride and groom , father daughter dance, bride's dad grooms mum and so on. John and Kayleigh had a slow dance, amongst the rest . The band was good, and the music varied. 

“ Right ladies and gentlemen, “ said the band's lead “ As usual we'll play a few numbers ,then we'll get a few jigging numbers on then a few requests. But….” He paused for dramatic effect.” unusually though the band is going to ask the audience for a request, there are a few good musicians in here tonight, so Maree get you band together and show your guests something they'll never see on youtube” 

“ Be back soon “ John said getting up from the table and headed for the stage, He got behind the keyboard, Maree lifted the lead guitar, Owen lifted bass guitar ,Ross plugged a second guitar in and Uncle Tam made himself comfortable behind the drums. They chatted for a few minutes, with much nodding.

Maree still resplendent in her wedding dress walked to the front of the stage, then they started, the best ever rendition of Sweet child o mine that the crowd had ever heard, Maree pulling off the guitar solos to perfection, her and John sharing vocals, to those present it was magical. 

The band lead the applause, with many we're not worthy motions..

After a visit to the gents .John found Kayleigh being led around the tables by Maree, an obvious bond having formed, from where he was sitting he saw, that she was in her element, centre of attraction along side the bride. He noticed Maree pointing to her face several times and then to Kayleigh, almost every time she did it he saw admiring looks from the other woman. Occasionally one would ask her something then write whatever she said down. She looked across and saw him watching , she waved and smiled , Maree looked and pointed obviously saying who John was, whatever was said Kayleigh laughed , he loved when she laughed .

Maree said something in her ear, Kayleigh nodded and walked over to John. 

“ Maree says I'll need my shoes soon. It's nearly time for Gordon, she says you'll know,,” 

“ I'll go get them now,,”

“ I'll come too, I need to cool down a bit it's bloody warm in here “

“ Are all Scottish weddings this good ?” she asked as they stood at the car.

“ Pretty much, but it ain't fully fired up yet “ he replied 

“ Excellent “ said Kayleigh .

They were back inside and had a few more dances, when the band lead interrupted again. 

“ Right ladies and gents , time for a change of pace, it's gay Gordon time” 

He was almost drowned out by the sound of chairs being pushed back as the females in the venue changed shoes .

“ Now's converse time “ said John , but Kayleigh was way ahead and had the heels off already. As soon as her laces were tied John led her on to the floor. 

“ You done this before ?“ she asked looking up at him smiling.

“ Plenty, relax you'll pick it up easy “ he winked.

“ John it's the Gay Gordon, is there something you want to tell me “ she giggled.

After a walkthrough led by the band , the Scottish country music started, it only took a few minutes for everyone to pick it up , every time John looked at Kayleigh she was beaming, the band leader then announced that after twirl the women on the outside were to walk forward , this way all the men danced with all the women, everybody got to know each other, there were many many smiles. 

“ Right that's the warm up done let's get serious “ said the band leader.

They then did an Eightsome Reel, a strip the willow, a Virginia reel and a few others John forgot the name of. 

John had to sit down to cool down, he watched as Kayleigh, Anna, Maree and Fran continued dancing, Kayleigh as usual throwing herself into it wholeheartedly. The grin never leaving her face. At one point she looked up to see John watching, she smiled a smile that melted his heart, and waved, before once again being swallowed in the throng .

 

The pace changed again and the band played a few slow numbers, Kayleigh was dancing with John again at last , the band was playing Lady in Red , and John was singing along in her ear, but singing Lady in pink, Kayleigh was getting goosebumps, loving and being loved was special on nights like this, extra special.

A little after 1 am, the band lead asked the bride and groom to come to the middle of the floor, and asked the remaining guests to form a circle around them. John took Kayleigh's hand and led her on to the floor, he crossed his arms and took both her hand , and the hand of the woman on the other side of him. Connor took Kayleigh's other hand and squeezed it,

“ Brace yourself” he said, Kayleigh looked at John, he nodded and then winked at Connor.

A song called “ Loch Lomond” that Kayleigh had never heard before , started playing , a sad soulful tune that started to speed up, all the while the guests swinging their arms in time, the bride and groom dancing in the middle , it was surreal. Then everyone started jumping up and down to the music still linking arms, Kayleigh was hypnotised, it was enthralling , then everybody rushed in towards the bride and groom, then back out, several times this happened . She felt John and Connor release her, then, they along with other friends of Owen started throwing the groom into the air, before she knew it she was helping do the same to the bride, it was a rush. 

When the song ended and the lights went up, there was lots of hugging, hand shaking and love in the room. Eventually Kayleigh sat down next to John, 

“ You're smiling like a Cheshire cat love “ 

“ John “ she said wide eyed “ I'm effing buzzing , that was , was, unforgettable, what a night, is every wedding like that up here ?”

“ Not all, but pretty much most of them , so you enjoyed it then ?” he said beaming.

“ Abso bloody lutely, that was the best night of my life ever , period “

“ Better than Beyonce?” 

“ Who , never heard of her ?” 

 

They had offered to give a few people a lift back to town, around 2.30 they got back to their room . 

They set their alarm, for 11 and fell asleep almost instantly, Kayleigh absently humming Loch Lomond as she lay facing John.


	3. A Change of Direction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day after the wedding presents an unexpected opportunity.

They got up showered and went for breakfast , and were back in the car for 12.30. The day was sunny but there was a nip in the air.

“ You've not said much since last night babe, you ok “ 

“ It was so good John, I keep going over bits of it in my mind , do you think we could get a couple of those dances played at our reception, I mean you and me could show them the moves , if the band knew the music?”

“ Sure, I can get Charlie and the boys the music ok , if that's what you want ,but the atmosphere would be different you know ?” 

“ Yes I know” she sighed “ would have been nice though eh ?” 

“ Ours will be a traditional English wedding, only a few kilts “ 

“ I could Morris dance “ 

“ No way lady, no bloody way “ he laughed.

He parked up in Uncle Tams substantial yard, and were greeted by a bubbling Aunt Mary, 

“Kayleigh , love good to see you, you too John, come away in , Billy is set up out the back, Ross wanted to know if you want to jam a little later John ?”.

“ Aye that would be nice, I'll go and see him, is he in the shed ?”

“ Aye so's Connor , Alan plays too apparently , but get your food first , you look starved” 

“Starved “ said Kayleigh patting John's stomach “ where she looking ?”

They had a delicious meal cooked by Billy, the son of a fellow farmer, who had branched out into the outside catering business, once again John didn't see much of Kayleigh , she was like a little redheaded Pied Piper, everywhere she went, John's female cousins and cousins wives seemed to congregate around her, one part of him proud and happy, the other part jealous because he wanted to spend time with her. 

John was talking to Jack and Alan about whether Maree was better than Slash at the guitar solos when, Kayleigh came up and kissed his cheek.

“ Brought you another burger John, need to keep your strength up don't we “ she said seductively, winked and then walked away with an exaggerated wiggle..

“ She does know were gay doesn't she ?” asked Alan 

“ Nope obviously not “ said John smiling “ Not got a clue “

“ She's almost sexy enough to turn me “ said Jack absently 

Both John and Alan stared at him .

“ Oh said that out loud did I, oops “ 

John and Alan burst out laughing .

As afternoon turned to evening, Uncle Tam lit some of the heaters in the big shed and everyone went in and sat on the blanket covered hay bales. There were various musical instruments in there too, guitars , drums , keyboard and quite a few amps. Those who could play did a few solos , a few played together, Sweet child o Mine, was played again, Don't stop Believing was another one covered, John suddenly jumped up. 

“ Ross , Connor in fact all of you c'mere a minute I've thought of one “

Kayleigh didn't know but John had wanted to play a song they would all know to join in with, and that he could sing to her.

There was a murmur through the group, and Maree looked at Kayleigh and smiled. She heard John saying things like,

“ No Flat G, “ and “ Miss out the barre on the 5th “ she knew that was the musical stuff him and Jim spoke about but she would never understand. 

What she did understand was the opening bars of “ I knew I loved you “ by Savage Garden and she understood every word John sang to her without taking his eyes off her, throughout the whole song, every lovely from the heart word, and she knew he meant them.When he finished the crying started , a soft sobbing that eventually became a wailing, Kayleigh looked round to see Jack being consoled by Aunt Mary, 

“ That was so lovely “ he said sobbing “Oh and so is that “ he said pointing.

John had walked over to Kayleigh, scooped her up in his arms and was kissing her. They were all family there, they knew they were in love, for once John felt not one bit of embarrassment, and Kayleigh rarely did. For the family it was lovely to see. They had never met Charlotte, but they had heard it had gone sour, and that John had been damaged by it all. His Uncle and Aunty knew by watching him now, he was happy contented, and hopelessly lost in Kayleigh. It was lovely for them to see. 

Somehow John and Kayleigh ended up being the last to leave, Maree and Owen had gone up to bed , they had a Malta flight early in the morning. Uncle Tam and Aunty Mary had made tea and scones, Kayleigh was snuggled into John on one of the sofas. 

“ I wish your dad could see you like this son “ 

“ So do I uncle Tam, I reckon he would have love this one, “ he said patting Kayleigh's thigh?

“ Without a doubt son, without a doubt , he would have been one happy man, knowing you got it right at last” 

“ We got it right “ said Kayleigh “ I've waited a while for my perfect match too you know ?” 

“ Definitely got it right John , oh so definitely “ Tam smiled and lifted his tea cup “ Cheers to the next bride and groom, all the best” 

“ Oh I've got that already, but thank you anyway “ said Kayleigh” The very best “ she said looking at John. 

Tam and Mary exchanged knowing looks, and shared a smile. John had met more than his match in this one , he would be kept on his toes that was for sure.

“ I meant what I said earlier John, the offer is open you can think about it and get back to me, either way I'd like to know okay?” said Tam

“ Okay I'll think about it and get back to you, “ 

“ See you do John, it's quite an opportunity, it would be a shame to have to let it go to strangers “ 

“ What opportunity ?” asked Kayleigh sitting up and looking at John. 

“ Don't tell me you didn't tell her “ said Aunt Mary looking directly at John “ You should have told her , it's for you both “.

“ What opportunity, and what should you have told me ?” Kayleigh asked a little concern in her voice. 

“ Will I ?“ asked Tam.

“ Please “ said John.

“ Do you want this, that's what I asked John “

“ Want this, I don't get it , want what? “ Kayleigh was still puzzled.

“ Does he want to take over the farm, none of our kids want it , and he's spent enough time on it during holidays to know the ropes. Does he want to chuck retail and move here and be a farmer ?”

“ Do you John?” Kayleigh asked.

“ I thought we could talk about it later, if you want to talk about it that is ?”

“ It's certainly worth talking about , most definitely “ she replied with a huge smile.

“ I'm not retiring for a couple of years yet, so no need to rush “ added Tam.

They left about midnight, Kayleigh drove and John had fallen asleep, she didn't particularly like driving at night and had a headache when they got to the hotel. John fell asleep as soon as he got into bed , it was well into the morning when she fell over. On Monday John drove to Inverness, where they did the couple things, shopping, holding hands, quick pecks on the cheeks here and there, coffees and lunch, life was good. Early evening they went dolphin watching from the shore , another trip John just knew she would like.

They headed back to the hotel and got there about 9. Kayleigh was first in the bathroom again, as she slipped under the duvet John went in. When he came out , she flung the duvet off , like before she was naked, John stood watching and smiled appreciatively.

“ Do you want to talk or what” she asked smiling 

“ I'll definitely take the or what “ he said launching himself into the bed.

 

The trip home on Tuesday was lovely and leisurely, as he had said he used the sat nav and went to visit Stirling castle , and the Wallace Monument before walking around the battlefield of Bannockburn. They talked about everything and nothing . A short drive took them on to the M80 motorway South , towards home. 

“ It's been wonderful John absolutely, I'm so happy we're where we are in our relationship, I can't imagine doing those things with anyone except you, thanks for loving me “ she squeezed his hand. 

“ Can you imagine being a farmer's wife ?” he asked teasing 

“ Yes” she replied “ I can, and it might just be wonderful, we can talk about it later “ she said reclining her seat, “ I'm going to dream about our wedding now , love you” 

“ Love you too” said John, as he turned up the radio. 

CARLISLE 106 the sign said.

John sighed,

“ It will be a long eight weeks “.


End file.
